baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/New Loves Episode
MCU Cafetria Bree, Brooke, Dana and Lora have lunch on a table Dana: Where are the boys? Lora: Kinda weird being the only human Brooke: What about SNH Lora: Except that Bree: There’s Marcus talking to a girl Brooke: The first since Nina Bree: (high voice) Yeaa Brooke: *looks at Bree* Is there something you didn’t tell me? Bree: (high voice) No Brooke: Spill it!! Bree: Marcus made a move on me Brooke: *spits her drink out* WHAT?! Bree: I turned him down!! And it seems like he already moved on Brooke: He better be!!! Bree: I’ll go get more of that pudding!! I think I’m addicted *gets up and crashes into Mason* I’m so sorry Mason: At least there wasn’t any pudding in it Bree: Yet Mason: I’m Mason Bree: I’m Bree Mason: Nice to meet you Bree: Let me guess! British? Mason: How did-? Bree: My sister cousin adoptive sister or Mason: Get to the point!! Bree: Best friends husband is british Mason: Really? Bree: Yea, I can introduce you to them Mason: Didn’t you wanted to get pudding? Bree: Right!! *gets some pudding* Now we’re ready to go!! Bree and Mason walk to the table Bree: Guys, that’s Mason Mason: Hey Spencer: Another british guy here, great!! Mason: Let me guess!! Best friends husband? Spencer: I think so Brooke: Guess that makes me the best friend! Hey, I’m Brooke Spencer: Spencer Bree: That’s my brothers girlfriend Lora and her best friend Dana Marcus and Chase walk over Marcus: Who’s your new friend? Mason: I’m Mason Brooke: My twin-brother Marcus Marcus: You had to mention the twin part, did you? Brooke: Yupp!! I’m happy to be a twin Chase: And I’m Chase Bree: My little brother, the genius Mason: He skipped a grade? Bree: No… I repeated one Mason: That’s nothing to be ashamed of Brooke: I repeated to Lora: So did I Dana: I just transffered to often, so I had to repeat Mason: You all are freshmans? Gang: Yes Mason: I’m a sophomore Bree: How old are you? Mason: 21. You? Bree: 20 Mason: Don’t you wanna sit down? Bree: Right! *sits down* You can sit down here too Mason: *sits down* Thanks Mission Creek High School Nanny: Have you talk to your sibs lately? Debby: You mean Bree and Chase? Nanny: Yea. How are they on college? Debby: Do you wanna visit them? Nanny: I don't have my driver's license Debby: Neither do I… DELANY!!! Delany: *walks up to them* Hey guys, what’s up? Debby: Do you have your driver's license?? Delany: No… Why? Debby: Nanny wants to visit Bree and Chase Delany: I’m not allowed to have one Avery passes them Delany: But… AVERY!!! Avery: *turns around* What do you want now? Delany: Can you drive us to MCU? Avery: Why? Delany: Visiting Debby’s sibs Avery: What’s in there for me? Delany: The good feeling, that you helped your sister Avery: Fine!! I’ll drive!! MCU Chase and Nanny run towards each other and kiss Dormroom F101 Bree and Mason kiss Brooke: Take a room Bree: That’s my room Brooke: I’m out!! *leaves* Sarah!! You don’t wanna go in there!! Sarah: Bree has a boy? Brooke: Yes Sarah: Thanks for warning me!! They walk off Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript